


Dive In

by AFR1CABYTOTO



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Osasuna, Pining, atsumu meddles, first sunaosa fic i’ve wrote but they’re my fav i swear, if it weren’t for atsumu these idiots wouldn’t be together, if you squint hard enough you can tell atsumu likes kita lol, suna is a Simp, sunaosa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFR1CABYTOTO/pseuds/AFR1CABYTOTO
Summary: Suna didn’t believe in love.Well, he didn’t.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	Dive In

Suna didn’t believe in love. He thought the concept of giving someone all of you was stupid. 

  
  
  
  


Well, he _did_. 

  
  
  


It wasn’t until he realized how fascinated he was when he saw Osamu’s eyes light up when talking about things he was excited about, generally when he talked about a new food concoction he’d made at home or him beating the shit out of Atsumu. It wasn’t until he realized he cared a lot more about Osamu than he did Atsumu, and even though Atsumu was insufferable, they were all still best friends. He loved the twins, because they were both special in their own ways. There was just something about Osamu that made Suna’s heart leap that didn’t happen with Atsumu. 

  
  
  
  


It wasn’t until he realized he wouldn’t mind if Osamu were to suddenly kiss him someday. It wasn’t until he realized that he might enjoy it, a lot actually. It wasn’t until it was all he thought about, causing him to literally have to distance himself from the twin because he was terrified of the way he felt. He wasn’t sure he liked it. 

  
  
  
  


“Oi, what’s gotten into ya lately, Rin?” Atsumu pressed one day after practice once everyone else was preoccupied with changing out of their dirty practice clothes. 

  
  
  
  


“I don’t know what you mean.”

  
  
  
  


“Osamu said he thinks yer ignoring him and he feels real bad. I’ve noticed it, too.”

  
  
  
  


“Wow, I’m surprised you crawled out of your own ass for five seconds to realize what’s going on around you.” Suna began stripping himself free of his own sweaty clothes in front of his locker. 

  
  
  
  


“First of all, yer rude. Second of all, c’mon dude really. Are ya okay?”

  
  
  
  


“I’m fine. I promise.” He paused, thinking for a moment about a way he could make it up to Osamu. “Why don’t you two come over after practice? We can play that new game on our phones that everyone’s been talking about recently.” 

  
  
  
  


“Sounds like a plan. I’ll go ask ‘Samu.”

  
  
  
  


Once Atsumu walked away, Suna let out the breath he hadn't realized he’d been holding in. His chest ached, physically ached. He raised his palm to press it against where his heart would be, trying to collect himself. 

  
  
  
  


•••

  
  
  
  


Suna wanted to scream. 

  
  
  
  


Osamu had the fucking _audacity_ to show up to his own home looking like that. 

  
  
  
  


He wanted to pass out. 

  
  
  
  


There wasn’t anything special Osamu had done, but he just looked so good without trying, it almost made Suna want to throw up on him. 

  
  
  
  


Ah, _love_. The emotion that makes anyone else happy but Suna. It just made him sick. 

  
  
  
  


He sat on the floor in front of the couch where the twins sat, holding a hand over his heart once again. It would be real nice, he thought, if this weird ache in my chest would go away. 

  
  
  
  


“Ya okay man?” 

  
  
  
  


“Why’re you asking?” Suna twisted his neck in an awkward position to look at Osamu, who sat on the couch behind him. 

  
  
  
  


“Yer holdin’ yer heart like yer havin’ a heart attack or somethin’.” 

  
  
  
  


He waves his hand in dismissal. “Nah, all good. Just a weird pain, it’ll go away.”

  
  
  
  


He fucking hoped, at least. 

  
  
  
  


For a brief moment, he thought, ‘maybe if I were to confess to him, it’d be over and done with, so maybe it’ll go away.’ But the slightly more rational side of him told himself that it can and will ruin everything they had. He wasn’t really afraid of Osamu acting different, to be fair, it would probably be Suna. Osamu was very put together, despite how he acted around Atsumu. Suna on the other hand, even though he acted like he was, he wasn’t. 

  
  
  
  


For another brief moment as he looked at Osamu, he thought about what it would be like to kiss him. Would he be gentle, taking his time to truly memorize what Suna feels like, or would he be rough and desperate? Maybe if he had the balls he would do it, but it’s not that simple. He doesn’t even know if Osamu likes guys. 

  
  
  
  


“Wanna take a photo of ‘im? It’ll last longer.” Atsumu called from the other side of the room, making Suna realize his stare at Osamu had lingered a little longer than he meant. 

  
  
  
  


His brain was about to start spiraling in embarrassment, but to his relief, Osamu bit back with a “Shut the hell up, ‘Tsumu.” Usually he would’ve made a smart remark too, but his brain went blank at that moment. 

  
  
  
  


They left his house shortly after. 

  
  
  
  


•••

  
  
  
  


Suna never had an _Oh shit_ moment when it came to having a crush on his best friend. It came gradually. First, he noticed he was fond of the little things Osamu would do, like lean on his shoulder at dinner or how he had his own little routine after practice that Suna came to memorize. After he realized that, it felt like he’d loved him forever, like it was all he’d ever known and loving him was just muscle memory at that point. It was beginning to get painful. He had all this love building inside of him, and nothing to do with it because he was 100% sure that that love was unrequited. 

  
  
  
  


Though, that 100% dropped to 70% real quick. 

  
  
  
  


They were at Osamu’s house this time, just the two of them. Atsumu was off at the All Japan training camp, and Osamu was lonely without someone to pester, so he asked Suna to stay the night. They studied at the living room coffee table until Osamu’s mother called for dinner, then went to the twins’ room to settle down for the night.

  
  
  
  


Suna laid on the futon Osamu had rolled out for him with his hands behind his head, staring up at the off-white ceiling. 

  
  
  
  


“Hey, Rin? Could I talk to you about something?” 

  
  
  
  


Suna hummed in response, giving Osamu his attention by side-eyeing him. 

  
  
  
  


“Do you think liking boys is weird?”

  
  
  
  


In that moment, Suna could swear his heart dropped to his ass. 

  
  
  
  


He’s never really thought about it, his sexuality, to be honest. He just knew that he liked Osamu more than a friend, and he didn’t think it was weird. 

  
  
  
  


“No, you don’t get to choose who you love, ya know?” 

  
  
  
  


“Yeah…” Osamu’s voice falters a bit, barely just enough that he noticed it. “I think I do.”

  
  
  
  


“You do what?”

  
  
  
  


“I think I like boys.”

  
  
  
  


Suna goes silent for a few moments, half in shock, half not knowing what to say in response. No one’s ever come out to him, was he supposed to comfort him? Or was he supposed to- 

  
  
  
  


“Me too.” 

  
  
  
  


_What._

  
  
  
  


No, that’s not what he meant to say. 

  
  
  
  


“Nice.”

  
  
  
  


_Nice?_

  
  
  
  


“Nice.” Suna parroted softly. 

  
  
  
  


Suna still said 70% because, even though he now knew Osamu liked boys, that didn’t mean anything. Why would he like Suna?

  
  
  
  


He stayed awake that night tossing and turning long after Osamu had fallen asleep barely even three feet away from him. And if the lack of sleep was noticeable in his eyes the next day, Osamu never brought it up. 

  
  
  
  


•••

  
  
  
  


The next few weeks went by smoothly. Suna pining in pain from a distance, Osamu being oblivious. 

  
  
  
  


Atsumu, though, was not so oblivious. 

  
  
  
  


“What is it?” Atsumu pulls him aside after a long and tiring practice.

  
  
  
  


“What?” 

  
  
  
  


“Yer holding something back, I can see it.” 

  
  
  
  


Suna sighed in annoyance, not wanting to deal with Atsumu’s shit and just wanting to go home. His eyes darted over to where Osamu stood, stripping his sweaty shirt from his body. Maybe Atsumu knowing wouldn’t hurt. 

  
  
  
  


He opened his mouth to say something about the subject, but the look on his face told Suna he already knew. Atsumu’s mouth hung open in a small ‘o’, eyes blown wide. 

  
  
  
  


“Wait...you...I-” he stuttered out, throwing a hand over his mouth, “Ya like him, don’t ya? That’s why I always catch you staring at him. Oh my god, everything makes so much more sense.”

  
  
  
  


Suna did nothing but watch Atsumu put the pieces together. He hopes that Atsumu won’t meddle with it further than this, because he would kill Osamu if he meddled between him and Kita. 

  
  
  
  


“How long?”

  
  
  
  


“I think I started noticing it at the end of last year.” Suna thinks briefly for a second.

  
  
  
  


“Ya never said anything.” 

  
  
  
  


“Why would I tell you? Plus I didn’t even know if he liked guys.”

  
  
  
  


Atsumu said no more on the topic, but gave Suna a look that made him kind of uncomfortable. “This,” he pointed directly at Suna, “isn’t over.” 

  
  
  
  


If he knew Atsumu well, which he did, he knew that that conversation was far from over. 

  
  
  
  


And he proved himself right when Atsumu followed him home from practice. Suna was going to question why Osamu wasn’t with him, but Atsumu dropped the bomb right away. 

  
  
  
  


“Listen, I really shouldn’t tell ya this, because ‘Samu would beat my ass.” he kicked at a rock as they walked side by side on the sidewalk. “But he likes ya, a lot. He’s never told me to my face but I can tell by the way he acts with you, ya know?”

  
  
  
  


“No, I didn’t.” Suna answered, slight shock taking over his body as he stopped walking in his tracks. 

  
  
  
  


“Oh my god, y’all are pathetic.” Atsumu ran a hand over his face. “This is why I’m telling ya straight up that he likes ya, because I know my brother, and he would never say a thing. ‘N we’re graduating in a year and I’m not about to let y’all go down the drain because y’all are a bunch of cowards.”

  
  
  
  


Suna suddenly felt small and vulnerable, choking out a “He likes me?”

  
  
  
  


“Yes, now c’mon keep walking. It’s cold.” Atsumu rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up.

  
  
  
  


“How long?” 

  
  
  
  


“What?”

  
  
  
  


“Don’t play stupid with me, stupid.”

  
  
  
  


Atsumu waved a hand at him to urge him to keep walking, and Suna only did so because he could admit it was a little chilly. Suna side-eyed Atsumu, watching as he quickly rubbed his hands together, looking up at the sky in vain for making it so cold outside. 

  
  
  
  


“He’s liked ya for as long as I can remember.”

  
  
  
  


•••

  
  
  
  


Suna and Atsumu came up with a _very_ elaborate plan. 

  
  
  
  


Well, more like Atsumu came up with everything while Suna sat and watched him pace back and forth in his room. The plan was to walk to the park at which they had first met, confess there, then ask to take him to dinner.

  
  
  
  


But then Osamu showed up on his doorstep, wearing a hoodie that Suna recognized as his own.

  
  
  
  


“That’s my hoodie.” Suna deadpanned.

  
  
  
  


“Ya left it at ours the last time you were over, and I was cold, figured you'd get over it.” 

  
  
  
  


“Yeah, it’s fine, keep it.” 

  
  
  
  


_It looks good on you._

  
  
  
  


“Thank you.”

  
  
  
  


Suna opened his mouth to apologize for speaking his thoughts, but he didn’t truly feel bad for telling the truth. Looking at Osamu turn red over his comment, Suna felt his mouth turn up in a smile, but it probably looked more like a smirk. 

  
  
  
  


“Hey.” Suna said abruptly and disturbing the comfortable silence. 

  
  
  
  


Osamu looked up, giving Suna all of his attention. 

  
  
  
  


It was at that moment, Suna dropped the entire plan Atsumu had come up with as he leaned forward, still standing in his doorway. He blinked slowly as he felt Osamu’s breath on his lips. 

  
  
  
  


“Can I kiss you?”

  
  
  
  


Osamu laughed lightly. “When are you suddenly so formal, Rin?” Suna shrugged. “The answer’s yes, by the way.”

  
  
  
  


After what felt like forever, Suna finally closed the gap between them, bringing his hand to the side of Osamu’s cheek. Their lips met softly, Suna ghosting his thumb over Osamu’s cheek. 

  
  
  
  


A month ago Suna was wondering what kissing Osamu would’ve felt like. 

  
  
  
  


Now he knew, and he never wanted to stop. If he had it his way, he would stand there and kiss him forever, but he remembered their plan. 

  
  
  
  


They broke apart, Suna interlacing his fingers with Osamu’s. “C’mon.” 

  
  
  
  


“Where are we going?”

  
  
  
  


Suna finally left the doorway, pulling Osamu behind him.

  
  
  
  


“You’ll see.”

  
  
  
  


•••

  
  
  
  


“Y’know it’s days like this when I regret helping you two get together.” Atsumu whined from his spot on the floor in front of the couch.

  
  
  
  


“You can suffer until this movie is over, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu kicked at Atsumu’s head. 

  
  
  
  


“I hate both of ya.” 

  
  
  
  


Suna smiled softly from his spot as he laid on Osamu’s chest.

No matter what Atsumu said, Suna knew he was happy for his brother. And no matter how repulsive Atsumu acted, he would find his person, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> (yes i stole the title from a PTV song)


End file.
